Reciprocating drive mechanisms are known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,307, issued to Palm on Sep. 24, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,562, issued to Palm on Jun. 25, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,844, issued to Palm on Jan. 14, 1992, each of which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and is incorporated herein by reference.
Reciprocating drive mechanisms are found, for example, in reciprocating saws. Such reciprocating saws typically include a housing including a gear case, a motor in the housing having a motor shaft, a jackshaft mounted in the housing parallel to the motor shaft, and a gear and pinion connecting the motor shaft to the jackshaft. A primary wobble plate, including a drive arm, is mounted on the jackshaft, and a tubular spindle is mounted in the gear case for reciprocating motion. The spindle has a longitudinal slot, and the drive arm projects through the slot where it is connected to the portion of the spindle opposite the slot on the other side of the axis of the spindle. The drive arm reciprocates the spindle as the jackshaft is rotated. A secondary wobble plate is mounted on the jackshaft, and includes a drive arm for reciprocating a counterbalance that is coaxial with the spindle, to reduce vibration.
Some hand held electric tools, such as electric screwdrivers, include clutch mechanisms that activate at a torque less than the stalling torque of the motor in the tool. For example, when a screw driven by an electric screwdriver has been driven all the way into a wall, the clutch will activate to prevent stripping of the threads. Because the clutch activates at a torque less than the stalling torque of the motor, the motor in the tool continues to rotate after the clutch has activated.
Attention is directed to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/275,151, filed Jul. 14, 1994, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which is incorporated herein by reference.